Wild-Power-Anzug
Der Wild-Power-Anzug ist ein spezielles System erstellt von Stella, das dem Benutzer die Fähigkeiten diverser Tiere verleiht (beachte den Namen; Wild-Power). Wenn die Anzüge aktiviert sind, verleiht er dem Benutzer die Form und die Fähigkeiten des Tieres entsprechend der Wild-Power-Disc. Um die Wild-Power-Anzüge zu aktivieren, muss der Benutzer die passende Disc haben und die Möglichkeit besitzen, das Tier zu berühren. Die Anzüge können deaktiviert werden, wenn sie in Kontakt mit etwas kommen, das sie kurzschließen könnte (z. B. Wasser), außer sie sind dagegen geschützt. Stella hat die Anzüge speziell für die Kratt-Brüder entworfen. Sehr selten benutzen auch die anderen Mitglieder des Wild-Teams Wild-Power-Anzüge. Man sieht sie ein paar Mal einen Anzug tragen. In späteren Episoden wird gezeigt, dass Stella einen eigenen Anzug hat. Aufbau thumb|300px|Bestandteile des Wild-Power-Anzugs Stella hat sich fast ein Jahr Zeit genommen – um genau zu sein: elf Monate, zwei Wochen und drei Stunden – zum Entwerfen der Anzüge. Im Normalzustand bestehen die Anzüge aus einer Weste mit einem Slot, in den man eine Wild-Disc stecken kann und aus Handschuhen mit DNA-Scannern. Es wurde nie erwähnt, aus welchem Material die Anzüge gefertigt sind; es scheint, eine Art von zersetzbarem Kunststoff zu sein (weil sie nie zerbrechen). Im aktivierten Zustand „formen“ die Anzüge eine Struktur zusätzlicher Elemente mit unbekannter Quelle (Flügel, Ohren etc.). Im aktivierten Zustand ist der Anzug mit dem Nervensystem des Benutzers verbunden. Weil die Masse dieser Elemente der Masse des Anzugs entspricht, könnten sie von außen geliefert worden sein. Es scheint sehr logisch, wenn z. B. Flügel von der Tortuga aus an die Anzüge teleportiert werden. Die eigentliche Energiequelle der Anzüge ist unbekannt. Basierend auf der Tatsache, dass die Anzüge lange in Betrieb bleiben können, ohne aufgeladen werden zu müssen, scheint es eine Form von extrem kompakter Kernenergie zu sein (schwer vorstellbar, etwas noch kompakteres, das auch im kalten Meerwasser funktioniert). Jeder Wild-Power-Anzug wurde so entworfen, dass er die Lieblingsfarbe jedes Benutzers trägt. Each power suit has been designed to share it's users theme/favorite color: *Chris - Grün *Martin - Blau *Stella - Magenta *Chloe - Orange (bisher nur in einer einzigen Episode zu sehen: ''Die schnellsten Läufer der Tierwelt'') *Jimmy - Gelb (in keiner deutschen Go Wild! Episode zu sehen) Empfindlichkeit/Schwächen So viel Kraft die Anzüge auch besitzen mögen, haben sie doch einige Schwächen. Zum Beispiel die Empfindlichkeit, von scharfen Gegenständen beschädigt zu werden. Sie können durch Wasser, Essen etc. kurzgeschlossen werden, es sei denn, sie sind dagegen geschützt. Fehlfunktionen Es wurden schon viele Fehlfunktionen der Anzüge gezeigt, meist aufgrund ihrer Empfindlichkeit. Normalerweise ist jemand in einem Anzug steckengeblieben (konnte ihn nicht deaktivieren) oder der Anzug selbst wurde beschädigt. Fehlfunktionen ''Wenn man vom Tasmanischen Teufel spricht'' – Tasmanischer Teufel – Ein Tasmanischer Teufel hat in Chris’ Wild-Power-Anzug gebissen, was dazu geführt hat, dass Chris in einen halb-Mensch-halb-Tasmanischer-Teufel-Zustand übergegangen ist und sich seltsam verhalten hat. Stella hat den Fehler durch manuelles Deaktivieren per Schraubendreher gelöst. ''Die Eichel-Olympiade'' – Eiche(l) – Als Martin eine Eichel hielt, hat ein Blauhäher auf dem Aktivierungsbutton seines Anzugs herumgehämmert. Dadurch wurde Martin zu einer Eichel, dann zu einer Eiche! Als Stella die verbogene Wild-Disc zurechtgebogen hat, war der Fehler behoben. [[Datei:Störenfried-Roboter_stört_Wild-Power-Anzug.png|thumb|300px|Fehlfunktionen in Tierisches Kräftemessen]] Tierisches Kräftemessen – viel verschiedene Wild-Power – Zachs Störenfried-Roboter sorgen dafür, dass die Wild-Power-Anzüge „durchdrehen“. Steckenbleiben ''Das Comeback der Truthähne'' – Wildtruthahn – Martin ist in seinem Anzug steckengeblieben, da er einen Baum gerammt hat. Am Episodenende befand er sich immer noch in dem Anzug. ''Das Rätsel der langen Giraffenhälse'' – Giraffe – Martin ist im Anzug steckengeblieben, weil Halskette Martins Deaktivierungsmodul gestohlen hat. Als Stella das Modul wieder in den Anzug eingebaut hatte, hat Martin den Anzug jedoch nicht deaktiviert: Chris hat stattdessen seinen Anzug mit Giraffen-Power aktiviert, um mit Martin sein neues Spiel Giraffenfußball zu spielen. Alle Wild-Power-Anzüge Siehe Liste aller Wild-Power-Anzüge Trivia *Weil Pflanzen leben, können die Kratt-Brüder z. B. auch Gras-Power aktivieren. *Die Wild-Power-Anzüge benötigen ein Deaktivierungsmodul zum Deaktivieren (siehe Das Rätsel der langen Giraffenhälse). *Die Kratt-Brüder können einen weiteren Wild-Power-Anzug aktivieren, wenn sie sich bereits in einem befinden. *Wenn es ein Tier in verschiedenen Farbvarianten gibt, müssen die Kratt-Brüder solange reaktivieren, bis sie die gewünschte Farbe erhalten. (Der schwarze Jaguar) *Manchmal haben die Wild-Power-Anzüge die Farbe des entsprechenden Tieres statt der normalen Farben (grün oder blau), manchmal auch beides. (Greifschwanz-Lanzenotter-Power) *Wenn jemand anderes als die Kratt-Brüder einen ihrer Wild-Power-Anzüge anzieht und aktiviert, nimmt dieser die Lieblingsfarbe des Trägers, nicht die des Besitzers an. (Gefiederte Tänzer) Galerie